This invention relates in general to power transformers and, more particularly, to an insulating guard to prevent shorting of the power transformers.
Power transformers are widely utilized to step down the high transmission voltage in power lines to a level satisfactory for industrial and household usage. The transformers generally have exposed bushing terminals with lead wires attached to the terminals. Because of the exposed condition of the hot incoming wire, the terminals present a significant electrocution hazard to humans as well as animals who come into simultaneous contact with the hot wire and the uninsulated transformer housing.
Previous attempts to reduce this electrocution hazard have focused on providing a protective covering for the bushing terminal. U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,310 to Paschen is illustrative of one such type of protective cover which is elbow-shaped and is designed to cover an angular connection between the electrical conductors and the bushing terminal. While covering the bushing terminal in this manner is effective to reduce the likelihood of shorting across the low-voltage terminal, it is not adaptable to protect the high-voltage terminal. Moreover, covering the high-voltage terminal would not eliminate the risk of electrocution presented by the high voltage line itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,504 to Johnson and U.S. Pat. No. 3,457,360 to D'Entremont disclose other types of terminal insulators. These insulators, however, also fail to reduce the risk of electrocution presented by simultaneous contact of the high voltage line and the grounded transformer housing.